ponymovfandomcom-20200214-history
SHED.MOV
"SHED.MOV" is the third episode of the PONY.MOV series. It aired on YouTube on February 3, 2012. This is the Fluttershy themed episode. Summary "DO YOU DARE ENTER THE SHED? The My Little Pony gang returns in another hilarious installment! In this episode, Applebloom finally gets her cutie mark! Meanwhile, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash form a search party to find the Elements of Harmony." Characters Main (in order of appearance) * Spike * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Twilight Sparkle (cameo) * Fluttershy * Rarity (cameo) * Applejack (cameo) Secondary (in order of appearance) * Discord * Applebloom (debut) * Scootaloo (debut) * Sweetie Belle (debut) * Teacher Pony (debut) * Big Macintosh (cameo; debut) * Cheerilee (cameo; debut) * Octavia (cameo; debut) * Lyra Sanchez (cameo; debut) * Bon Bon (cameo; debut) * Angel (corpse; debut) * Winona (corpse; debut) * Derpy Hooves (debut) * Cop Pony 1 (debut) * Cop Pony 2 (debut) * Mental Hospital Workers (debut) * Peter Daniel Pie (mentioned; debut) Plot The episode starts out with Applebloom getting her cutie mark until she got crushed by Discord (which is connected to the Jappleack story). Soon, Spike is shown riding on top of Rainbow Dash while going "ba-ba-ba-ba-ba" over and over again. The camera then zooms out and we find out that Rainbow Dash is riding on top of Pinkie Pie while going "shee-shee-shee-shee-shee" over and over again. We then see Pinkie Pie revealed and she starts going "Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma" over and over again. As Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie continue to walk on making these weird noises. Rainbow Dash then stop everyone at the door of Fluttershy's shed and asks what they are doing there. Spike then says they have to look for something called the "helements or armory" (he actually meant "The Elements of Harmony") and that they have to look in Fluttershy's shed. Pinkie Pie stops them and says, "Didn't Fluttershy say something about going in her shed?" Spike then thinks really hard, and it goes back to a flashback sequence starting with a flashback where Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle are playing spin the bottle. Rainbow Dash asks Fluttershy to play, but Fluttershy says she is shy and they should not tease her. She then quickly says, "Stay out of my shed." The next flashback is one where Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are sitting and Rainbow Dash admits that she's bored. She then suggests that they go hang out with Fluttershy and Pinkie agrees. It is then known that "hanging out" actually means beating her up and calling her names. Fluttershy says that they played a good one they played on her and tells them once more to stay out of her shed. The next flashback goes to prom night where Fluttershy is elected prom queen and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are about to pour blood on her. This is a replicated scene from the movie "Carrie". The Blood falls and everyone starts laughing, and Dash says that the blood is My period. Flutterst then starts yelling, "Stop laughing at me! Stay out of my shed!! STAY OUT OF MY SHEEEED!!!!" The Flashback ends and goes back to Spike. He then sheepishly says, "I think she said we are always welcome in her shed." They entered to find undead woodland animals hanging on the walls along with a pile of brains and a box of "Playpony" magazines (which got Spike and Rainbow Dash's attention). When Pinkie looked at the dead corpse she considered it as "weird art". Shockingly, they saw that Fluttershy killed Derpy Hooves and made her into a toaster cozy. To make things worse, Fluttershy returned to her shed and got out a chainsaw, revealing that she secretly a insane serial killer (witch is the REAL reason, she doesn't want people entering her shed). As Spike and Pinkie abandon Rainbow Dash in the shed, Fluttershy, along with the dead creatures and the Derpy toaster, sings a gory version of the "Fat Albert Theme Song" (due to the way her voice sounds). During the end of the song, Fluttershy slices Rainbow Dash in half and got captured by the police. She tried to tell them (using the face she makes in the acctual show) that this isn't what it looks like, but it was hard to beleave her by the sight of the chainsaw, the dead creatures, the Derpy toaster, and the dead Rainbow Dash who had one half of her fall over. Spike and Pinkie soon witnessed Fluttershy's arrest at the local mental hospital, locked up in a straight jacket and a muzzle. Spike asked Pinkie why things have been so weird around here and Pinkie told Spike that her dad makes her put glass in her vagina. Spike walked away saying, "Yeah, well good luck with that." Songs *Gonna Eatcha Brains Gallery Random.jpg|Pinkie, Rainbow, and Spike engaging in an act of strange activity. School.png Bababa.gif|Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike was being Funny Face from Uncle Grandpa. Prom.png|Fluttershy at her prom. Wingboner.png|Dash gets a wingboner. Whatsbh.png Derpyt.jpg|Derpy the toaster cozy. Death.png|Fluttershy (with actual MLP: FIM face) kills Rainbow Dash. Mental.png Workers.png Fs-locked.png|Fluttershy gets locked up. Category:Episodes